She Never Left
by StephBraxtonCullenBlack2000
Summary: Everyone thought she died even her. No one knows that she's really alive. She has been given strange little blue pills to take. But when she returns to the bay does any one recognize her and can they help her remember? R
1. It's been 4 weeks

**Charlie's POV**

I never thought I would leave Summer Bay. Summer Bay is, had been my home for the past 3 years. I was sad to say good bye, but it was something I had to do. I had to protect everyone. It was my duty not just as a police officer but as a Summer Bay citizen. I had to leave the 2 most important people in my whole life behind but it was the right thing to do.

I sat on my bed in my new apartment, in the city. It was small and bright. I was thinking about the last conversation I had with Inspector Joyce. I remembered it so very clearly.

_**Flash Back.**_

_I was sitting at home on the couch eating a late dinner because I had been working an afternoon shift. I had turned off the Television and was getting a glass of water when I Inspector Joyce's voice behind me. "Hello, sergeant. Can we talk?" "Yes, of course." We walked out into the cold night. We drove somewhere and we sat in his car for 2 minutes before he spoke. "Charlie, I'm am so sorry but after receiving many threats about Jake's gang wanting to kill you we have to place you in the WPP. It's for your own safety." "What! You mean to say that I'm going it the witness protection program?" "Yes. Look I know it's a lot to take in but I need to tell you that you will not be able to see Ruby or Brax or anyone else in Summer Bay."_

_**End of flashback.**_

I got up and got a glass of water. I got my pills that they meaning the doctors said I had to take. It only took one mouthful of water and the pills went down. I walked outside and got the mail. I had an appointment at a hospital in one month time. I went back inside and turned on the television. I flicked through the channels until I found something that looked good. It was getting late I had dinner which was left over redwine pasta sauce and twirled pasta I then went and watched another movie on TV. I slowly fell asleep on the couch, curled up in a little ball with a blanket over me to keep me warm.

**Ruby's POV**

It has been 4 weeks since Charlie had died. I have dumped Casey because he was looking out for Brax and not me. I knew that Brax would need looking after but so do I. I couldn't, can't get through this by myself. I blame Brax for Charlie's death. If it wasn't for him getting her caught up in all the river boy trouble with Jake and Hammer she never would have killed Hammer and Jake wouldn't have felt the need to get revenge on Charlie.

It was a nice day out so I decided to go for a walk along the beach. I prayed that I wouldn't bump into Heath, Brax or Casey. I really didn't need to talk to them. I hated all of them. I hated Brax the most out of all of them. He hurt me. He slept with some random after Charlie died

_**Flashback.**_

I_t had been week after Charlie's death I was feeling upset so I decided to go over to Brax's house. Heath let me. "Hey mini Buckton" he greeted me. "Hey, Heath. Brax in?" I said walking down the hall to Brax's room. "Yeah, but if I were you I wouldn't go in." He called to me but it was too late. I had already walked in and I saw Brax with his tongue down some blonde's throat. "YOU SAID YOU MISSED MY MUM! HOW COULD YOU IF YOU"RE DOING THIS?" I exclaimed a tear slowly crawling down my cheek. "Rubes, you don't understand." I didn't want to hear it so I turned on my heel and ran out of the house. By now a whole group of tears were streaming down my face. I ran all the way to the beach. I sat down in the sand trying to forget about what I had just seen. I couldn't. How could I forgive Brax? He was sleeping with some other random just a week after his girlfriend had died._

_**End of flashback**_

I sat down in the sand just thinking about Charlie. I remembered all the times we had gone to the beach together. I remembered how much fun we had. I remembered her telling her she was my mum. I remembered how much I hated her and resented her. I sat staring at the sand for 3 minutes before looking up at the water. I got up and shook the sand off. I ran down to the water. I slipped of my thongs and threw them up where they wouldn't get wet. I walked into the cool water. It felt nice on my skin. I walked back out of the water. I took of my sky blue and my black shorts. I put them with my thongs before returning to the water. I walked out to where the water got deeper. I started to paddle. I looked around the water. There weren't many people in the water. There were only 3 surfers. I recognized them straight away. I paddled up to where could stand before walking out of the water. I put my shirt and shorts back on and left the beach.

**Brax's POV**'

It had been 4 weeks since Charlie had died. I missed her so much. I didn't know how I could live without her. I had been watching TV until I got a text that I had been waiting for. I grabbed my surf board and left the house. I walked down to the beach where I saw Heath and Casey walk up to meet me. I walked down and met them half way. "So, how's the surf?" I asked. "It's great." "Well come on then. Let's go." I ripped off my shirt, not literally and walked out to the blue ocean. I paddled my way out to where the waves were coming fast. I looked around to see where Heath and Casey were. I saw Ruby and she saw me. She swam and turned. It looked like she was swimming towards me but she was just turning around. She wasn't that far away I was going to talk to her but I figured it wasn't a good idea so I let her swim back and leave the beach. I hated that she wasn't talking to me but there wasn't anything I could do about it.


	2. Good Bye Charlotte Buckton

**Ruby's POV**

After being at the diner for ½ an hour I decided to head home. I rang April and asked her if she wanted to come over for a girls' night. She said yes so I quickly went down to the video store and got a couple of girly movies she would like. I got The Last Song with Miley Cyrus, Wild Child, Mean Girls, 27 Dresses and Princess Bride. I went home and got the snacks ready. It was a feast of chocolate, salt and vinegar and BBQ chips and popcorn, a bowl of salty ones, one with cheesy ones and one with butter.

After I had put everything on table, April knocked on the front door. "Hey!" She squealed hugging me tightly. "Hey!" I squealed back. "So what's the plan?" "Well Leah at yours with Bianca so we have the house to ourselves. I bought chips, popcorn and chocolate. I also got a couple of movies and I even have some new make-up" "Sounds great." We walked over to the couch and sat down. "Which movie first?" I asked putting the movies on the table. "How about Mean Girls." "Sounds great" I mimicked her from when she said it before. "Hahaha. Very funny there Buckton." "Do you think so Scott?" I said as I laughed. "Just press play Buckton and hand over the popcorn." I pressed play and settled on the couch ready for a girl's night

**Brax's POV**

After having a major surf session I had to go to work. I opened up and started to count the money. Something was jammed in the 5 dollar not compartment. I opened it and I found one of Charlie's diamond earrings. It was probably there from one of the times we had slept together in my office. I saw Bianca coming up to me so I quickly put the earring in my pocket. "Hi Brax" Bianca greeted me as she reached me. I was standing behind the bar. "Oh hey B, looking for Heath?" "You know me too well" She told me. "Well, turn around." I suggested. She turned around and saw Heath. She ran up to him and they walked started to walk out of Angelo's. "Thanks Brax" Bianca called. "No worries."

It was very slow and very quiet night at work so I decided to close up early. I walked past Rubes's house. I was going to go and talk to her but I heard her and April talking. God they sounded like Bianca and Charlie when they were joking around and having fun. I felt myself tear up. I missed Charlie and I hated that I couldn't be there for Ruby. I had a stupid mistake. I walked home and went straight to bed. I still had Charlie's earring in my pocket. I took it out and examined it. I was the earring she had worn the first time we had hooked up at Angelo's. "Oww." The back of the earring had fallen off in my and I had pricked myself. I had a dark red liquid coming out if my finger but I didn't care it would stop bleeding in time. I still hopped up out of bed and went to the bathroom cupboard. I got a band aid before returning to bed and settling in for the night.

**One Month Later.**

**Charlie's POV**

It had been 2 months since I had supposedly died and I could barely remember anyone or anything about in the Bay. I was still taking those funny little blue pills. I had a doctors' appointment so after breakfast I had a shower. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a light emerald green top. I grabbed my car keys of the beach and headed out.

After 25 minutes of driving I reached my destination. I got out and walked in. I took a seat next to a guy. He was quite attractive I couldn't help but stare. He had green eyes and light brown hair. He must have noticed my staring. I looked away as quickly as I could turn my head. "Hi, I'm Alex." He put out his hand for me to shake. "Charlie." I said as a shook his hand. "Charlie Buckton." The doctor called. I stood up and walked over to the doctor. We walked into his over, he closed the door. ""So Charlie have you been talking he pills?" "Yes doc but is it normal to forget things?" "Look Charlie, going into witness protection program there are many procedures. This is just one of them. You forget your past so you don't let anything slip that is why you are talking pills" The doctor explained. "But, I won't give anything away." "Charlie just please go with it and do what I say. Now we are going to put you in a coma to help with the transition so lay down on the bed in the corner." He instructed pointing to the bed in the corner. I got out of the chair and walked over so the bed. In one quick movement I was lying down and the doc was putting me in a coma. Everything just went black. I felt like I was asleep, 'Goodbye Charlotte Buckton' I thought to myself for when I woke up I would no longer be her. I wouldn't even remember her. She would be gone forever.


	3. You Are Charlie

**One Month Later.**

**Charlie's POV**

I woke up in a dark room with light just creeping through the window. I couldn't remember where I was or who I was. "Well, it's good to see you're awake." The young man sitting across from me in an armchair said. "Where am I? Who am I? I don't remember anything." "Your name is Tamara; you were involved in a horrific plane crash. You have been in a coma to help you recover. You lost you memory" He explained. "But who are you?" "I'm Nick. I was involved in a bank robbery. I got shot," He told me lifting up his grey shirt so that I could see his wounds. "Ouch that must have hurt." I said examining his wounds." I honestly can't remember it." We sat in silence until the doctor came in.

It had been one week since I had woken up. We meaning Nick and I were flying out of Queensland and into Sydney.

"You ready to go?" Nick asked me. We had been going out pretty much since I woke up. We had really connected. It felt like we had already met but we hadn't. "Yeah, of course." I said smiling at him. I hopped in the car and we made our way to the airport. It was a quick drive and we barely spoke.

After being in the plane for about an hour we hopped out a caught a taxi to the hotel. "What would you like to get and eat from room service?" Nick asked me. "What is there?" I asked. He read out the menu. "Get whatever you want." I told him. "Ok, well I feel like pizza."  
"Sounds great to me. How about a movie night?" I asked. "Yeah, great." He said agreeing with me.

**Nick's POV**

I called up room service before heading over to the couch and snuggling up with Tamara. We had been waiting twenty five minutes before our pizza came. I got plates, glasses and a bottle of red wine. "Here we go." I said smiling handing Tamara her plate and her wine. "Thanks, babe." She said smiling back at me. God she was so beautiful. How did I ever get to be so lucky?

Tamara got through ¾ of the movie before falling asleep. I put a blanket on her before her forehead and going to sleep myself.

**The next day.**

**Charlie's POV**

Nick and I got up early and caught a taxi to the small town Summer Bay. It was a quick drive. We stopped just outside town at the information booth. Both Nick and I decided that we would go to the Pier Diner first and get some coffees. Nick paid the taxi driver while I walked in and ordered 2 coffees. "

You must be new. I'm Leah." "I'm Tamara." I introduced myself. "How long ya here for?" "I'm not sure. I'm here with my boyfriend. It could be long term." "Oh what's his name?" "Nick." I flicked my long hair out of my eyes. "Have we met before?" Leah asked curiously. "No." I had never met her before. "Charlie?" She questioned but I had no clue who she was talking about. "Hey Leah, can I get a coffee. Sorry, you must be new. I'm Ruby." "I'm Tamara" I said turning to look at her. She was a teenage girl maybe 17 or 18 with long brown curly hair. "It's nice to meet you." She said giving Leah the money for her coffee. Leah handed me my coffees and I walked out.

**Ruby's POV**

Leah wasn't at home when I woke up so after having a nice hot shower I went to the diner. "Hey Leah." I said as I walked up to the counter. "Can I get a coffee?" I asked, not noticing the woman that she was talking to. "Oh, sorry. You must be new. I'm Ruby." "I'm Tamara." "It's nice to meet you" I said handing Leah the money for my coffee. Leah handed her, her coffees and then she walked out.

I turned to Leah. "Rubes, I don't wanna upset you but she look3ed and awful lot like Charlz" I was in shock. I was shocked by what Leah had said about Charlie. Charlie is dead. I watched it when she had been buried. He was in the ground. "Leah, that wasn't Charlie. She's dead. I watched her be buried. Maybe she did look like Charlie but that doesn't mean she was her." "I know Rubes and I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." Leah said turning and walking back into the kitchen. No, I wasn't upset, but I had been in there when Charlie had died. Charlie was never coming back and I just had to accept that.

**Brax's POV**

I was out taking a walk along the beach. The warm sand felt good in between my toes. I had walked all the way to the diner when I saw her walk out with 2 coffees. I rubbed my eyes and then I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "Charlie!" I called up to her. She looked at me and then kept walking. "Hi Leah. Who was that girl?" I asked. "Who?" "The girl you just gave two coffees to." "Her names Tamara but she looks like Charlie." Leah explained. "Is she?" "Brax, I really don't know." "I'm gonna go talk to her." "Ok, but don't get your hopes up. It might not be her."

**Charlie's POV**

I was standing with Nick at the beach watching the waves and drinking my coffee. "Hi, you guys must be new. I'm Darryl Braxton but my friends call me Brax." "Hi, I'm Tamara. This is Nick my boyfriend." "Oh nice to meet you Nick but I already know you Tamara but not as Tamara. I knew you as a girl called Charlie." "Again!" I exclaimed. "I am not Charlie. I don't know a Charlie." "Charlie, something had happened to you. You have forgotten everything. You really are Charlie. Listen how I would know that you have a scar from when the doctors cut you open when you had suzerain when you were 14? How would I know that you have 2 gun wounds where you were shot by a man named Jake. Please try to remember." Maybe I am Charlie everything he just said is true. I do have a scar across my stomach and I do have to gun wounds. This was all too much. I couldn't do this. I ran as fast as I could up the beach, Nick was just behind me. "Wait Tamara!" Nick called to me. I stopped. Right now nick was the only person I trusted. "We need to find out if you are Charlie. Let's go back to the doctor clinic." I nodded in agreement. We walked up to the taxi and went to the airport. I couln't believe it. Was I Charlie? I would soon find out.

**Hey guys, I hope you have enjoyed the last chapters**

**Next on She Never Left**

Tamara and Nick go and find out who they both really are and Brax goes to look for Tamara.


	4. The Truth

**Nick's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Tamara might not even be Tamara and I might not even be Nick. Everything I believed and thought could be one big lie. Who I am, my relationship, everything.

We had been travelling for hours before we reached our destination. "Nick, if we are two totally different people then we think we are. I want you to know I really did love you." Tamara told me. "Thanks Tam and same back to you." I grabbed her hand and we walked in. "How can I help you?" The woman said at the front desk. "We want the truth. Am I really Nick and is she really Tamara?" I said almost yelling. "Please lower your voice and follow me."

She led us to room 4 and told us to wait. "Tamara? Nick?" The doctor questioned us. "Yeah." "Why are you back here? Is there a problem?" The doc asked. "No. Well we were in Summer Bay and people started telling Tamara that she was some lady named Charlie."I said gazing at Tamara. "Is this true Tamara?" "Yes, everyone did call me Charlie." "Now Tamara this is going to be hard to hear but you are Charlie." "WHAT?" Tamara screamed or should I call her Charlie. "2 months ago you were shot by a criminal. After receiving a number of death threats at the police station where you worked the police thought it best if you were put into Witness Protection Program and the coma you were put in was so that a drug could work and make you forget your other identity." "So if she is really Charlie, am I really Nick?" "No your name is Alex. You and Charlie met and we decided that we could make it work and it could be a good back story."

**Charlie's POV**

I sat there trying to process everything the doctor had just said. Ruby and Leah and Brax had all been right. I really was Charlie. I had to go back to Summer Bay. "But doctor can I go back to Summer Bay? Also is there any way we can remember our lives?" "Maybe and yes." I felt relief, I had stopped taking the pills and I was remembering things like birthdays. "Why maybe?" "Well Charlie, because of you getting shot and people in a gang wanting to kill you, you might not be able to." I stopped breathing; I wanted to go back there. I had a life there. I had a family. I had friends. "Can I come in?" "Of course" the doctor said obviously knowing who it was. "Hi, Charlie and Alex, I'm Inspector Joyce. I used to work with you Charlie. I heard your question before and yes you can go home but in 3 weeks. You need your memory to fully return and we need to arrest all the criminals" "But—"he cut me off. " There are no buts Charlie. It's our job to keep you safe." I just had to grin and bear it even though this was completely unfair.

**Brax's POV**

Both Charlie and her pretty boy had left me on the beach. They had probably skipped town. I needed to find Charlie and bring her back to her home and to her family and friends. I went straight home and started packing. "Brax, where are you going, man?" Casey asked "To find her." I answered simply. "Who?" "Charlie she's not dead." "Brax you're imagining things. You saw her be buried." "No, No I'm not she was standing right there in front of me." I left the house in search of Charlie, like I said I had to bring her back. I was my job.


	5. Happy Ending

**Brax's POV**

I hopped in my car and shot off down the road. I don't care if I get a ticket. I tried to remember the places Charlie would go if she was down or upset. Maybe she had gone to the place we met? No! She wouldn't have. Maybe she's up the coast? Possible. I travelled along the narrow road for about 55 minutes before jerking my car across to the stopping lane. I grabbed my cold blanket from the boot of my car. I settled in for the night. I needed to rest but my mind just kept on thinking. Why did she pretend to not know me? Was it an act? Was she really with that guy? Was she moving on? Forgetting about me? Had I done something? The questions just kept on whirling through my mind.

I woke to the sunlight streaming through the car window and on to my face. I was unsure about how I fell asleep. I kicked the car into action and continued on my journey. I whirled into the closest Petrol and Gas Station. I stared at the gauge on the machine watching the numbers ascend. I put a fifty on the machine and launched my car.

I had been driving for hours trying to find her but I had no luck. Maybe she had gone back to the bay? Whatever she was doing I sure as hell could not find her. I drove along the road until I found a U-turn. I turned the U-turn and cruised down the road at a record speed. I was home in just 2 hours and 20 minutes.

**Charlie's POV**

It had been 4 days since I had spoken to the doctor. I was bored to death. The doctor can't delay this; I thought to myself, I need to go home. "Hey, Charlie" The doc walked over to me and sat down. "Well the police have been able to catch the bad guys so you are free to go home." I felt a smile run across my face. "Really?" I sighed in relief. "Yeah."

After the doctor explained everything I packed all my clothes and my other things. I ran out the building. I was free. I could go home. "Where are you going?" He startled me. "Alex, I'm so sorry but we knew this was coming. Ever since the doctor came and told us who we were." "So, you're going?" "Yes, I need to. People think I'm dead, my family, my friends. I have to go." 'I love you." I took one step closer to him. "I know, believe me, I know." I stood up on my toes. His lips met mine; we kissed on final time before I hopped into my car.

I drove down the road. It was quiet and peaceful. I stopped a couple of times but I was eager to get home. It took just a few hours to get home. I parked in the car park of Angelo's and walked in hopping to find him. I scanned the room but I couldn't see him anywhere. Casey was serving at the counter with Heath. "Hey." I said to the both of them shock written across their faces. "Oh, please don't look at me like that." "Why shouldn't they?" Brax asked. I twirled on my heel to face him. "Brax…." I wanted to explain but he cut me off. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Both pain and anger swept across his face. "I know! Please let me explain." "Why should we!" "Brax I know I hurt you and I didn't mean to." By now all of Angelo's customers were starring. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? CLEAR OUT WE'RE CLOSED!" All of the customers cleared out fast obviously not wanting to stick around. "Charlie you don't know what hurt is." He had obviously calmed down but I had to be careful about what I said and how I said it. "Brax I do. Please can we just call Ruby, Leah and Bianca so I can tell them as well?" "Yea, alright." "Phone please." I put out my hand and once he had put the phone in it I closed my fingers.

I called Bianca and Leah. Leah had told me about Ruby and why I couldn't reach her. So Leah called her and they all came. We all sat down at a table. All 3 of them, Brax, Heath and Casey had beer; all of them would probably want to forget this. "WELL EXPLAIN!" Heath and Brax screamed.

"Ok, it was a week before we were due to leave. It was the night I had a night shift. I had just finished dinner when Joyce came over." "Wait hold on, Joyce knew something?" Casey asked, having known Joyce from when he was arrested for arson. "Yep. Can I continue?" "Yeah, sorry." "So Joyce came over and asked if we could go for a drive and talk. He told me they had received threats to kill me from Jake and his gang so when he came and shot me, everyone thought I was dead but I wasn't; it was an act. I was put in an induced coma and then sent to the city hospital. I recovered and I was put on medication to make me forget about my past life. I was put into WPP aka witness protection program. I became Tamara. When I finally remembered everything I was free to come home. There end of story."

I sat frozen in my chair not saying anything. I wanted to give them some time. It was Bianca that spoke first. "Charlie, you have no idea about what I've been through, what we've been through. We all thought you died!" What Bianca had just said made me feel so guilty; I didn't know what to say. "Bianca, I know I hurt all of you but I didn't have a choice. I wanted to come back the minute I found out I was Charlie but I couldn't."

"EVERYONE HAS A CHOICE!" Screamed Brax. "I REALLY DIDN'T!" I screamed starting to get angry. "AND IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU I WOULDN'T HAVE KILLED HAMMER AND JAKE WOULD NOT HAVE WANTED TO KILL ME!" "OH SO THIS IS MY ENTIRE FAULT NOW?" "YEAH IT IS! IF I HADN'T HAVE BEEN SO STUPID AND SLEPT WITH YOU! BRAX OUR RELATIONSHIP IS TOXIC. IT'S POISONESS! I HATE YOU!" I ran out of Angelo's upset and gutted. I didn't mean to say that it just came out. I was angry with myself. I love Brax but I hate him. I found a spot on the beach and sat down. My head buried in my hands. I cried and cried. It felt like I would never stop.

**Brax's POV **

"I HATE YOU!" Charlie screamed before running out of the restaurant. I was so mad at her. How could she say that? But I know she was right. If it wasn't for me kissing her and falling in love with her then I wouldn't have brought Jake to kill her.

"Brax, we can't stay mad at her. It really wasn't her fault." Leah stated defending her friend. Deep down I know she's right. I had to find Charlie and sort things out. Finding Charlie was one of the things I would do regularly I chuckled to myself. "I know Leah; I'll go search for her." "Brax she seemed upset be careful." Bianca joined in the conversation. "Yeah."

I found Charlie sitting on the beach looking out at the waves. "Mind if I sit?" I asked she nodded but didn't look up. It was total and complete silence. "Brax, I didn't mean it." She said looking up. I saw her puffy cheeks with red blotches. It looked like she had been crying forever. I just wanted to hold her; put my arms around her and comfort her. I shifted towards her putting my right arm around her. "Charlie, I know. The only reason I yelled at you was because of what I was feeling." "What were you feeling?" "I dunno. I guess it was anger and love and hate." A smile ripped across her face. I loved her smile. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. "I didn't know men could feel 3 different things at once." "Oh, haha." But then she was serious. "Brax, I love you. Can we get past this?" "I think we can." "So do I." I grabbed her chin and leaned in for a kiss. She returned it. I didn't matter what happened now as long as we are together.

**How was that? Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to review or message me. Also I'm writing the next chapter for forever and ever and starting a sequel for this one so stay tuned **


End file.
